


Lips

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Is that a thing, M/M, Oliver loves Barry's lips, basicslly lip kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it lightly, Barry had blow job lips. And Oliver couldn't help but stare at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

Oliver swallowed thickly as Barry talked, about the patrol, a metahuman he fought, Cisco's latest invention. He didn't know, and he couldn't pay attention enough to care. Oliver tried to nod in all the right places, trying so hard to keep eye contact with Barry so as to not look any lower on his face. Specifically, his lips. 

His plump, red lips that Oliver really wouldn't mind feeling pressed against his neck and kissing down his chest. The same lips that he wouldn't mind seeing in a perfect 'o', a gasp escaping them as he--

Oliver cleared his throat and stood up. "I-- uh. I need to use the bathroom." He mumbled, excusing himself.

\-----///-----

Barry was rambling again. About what, Oliver didn't know. Probably about the latest vigilante they just took down. Oliver could hear Barry's voice raising, in excitement, or pride, anger? He couldn't place his finger on it because he'd glanced down to those godforsaken lips again. 

The lips he'd love to kiss swollen. The bottom lip he'd love to take between his teeth and pull, Barry leaning forward for another. The lips he'd love to see tightly wrapped around his cock, bobbing up and down as Oliver--

Oliver tensed his body, trying to conceal his... problem as he swallowed around a lump. 

\-----///-----

Barry licked his lips, smiling as Oliver threw his bow on the holder. Oliver could've sworn that this was the near eightith time Barry had licked his lips, and when Oliver turned to face him, he did it again. Oliver didn't even allow himself to even look at them before he turned his back to Barry again. 

"Ol?" Barry's voice drifted through his thoughts. "Hey~ Oliver."

"What?" Oliver snapped, still not looking. 

"What's up? You've been avoiding me for three days, and anytime we meet up you excuse your--"

Oliver span on his heel, facing Barry. He cupped Barry's face in his hands, taking him into a long, deep kiss. Barry couldn't help but moan into it. 

Once they pulled away, Barry laughed softly. "That doesn't--"

Oliver kissed him again, walking them backwards until Barry's back was on the wall. "Lips. Your damn lips, Barry."

Barry pulled away, slightly knocking his head on the wall. "These--" He pointed to them. "These puckers?"

Oliver groaned. "Yes. Them."

Barry used his speed to flip the two of them, Oliver's back now on the wall. "Mm." He kissed the corner of Olivers lips before kissing along his jaw. "What about them?" He whispered to the curve of Oliver's ear, kissing the spot above then the spot below it. 

"Distracting." Oliver breathed as Barry kissed down his neck, sliding his thigh between Olivers legs. "Can't stop- unf." Barry sucked a bruise just to the side of Oliver's Adam's apple. "Can't stop thinking about them."

"Anything specific you want me to fulfil, Ol?"

Oliver moaned at the mere idea of Barry doing what he's spent the good part of three days fantasising about. The moan vibrated on Barry's lips and he couldn't help the smirk at the tickle. 

"Come on, Oliver. Tell me what you want me to do." 

"Put that-- pretty little mouth to use." Oliver groaned as Barry's hands fumbled under Oliver's shirt and his thumbs rolling over a nipple. 

"Mm. Want me to suck you off with my 'pretty little mouth'?" Barry near growled into Oliver's neck, dragging his teeth. Oliver moaned in response. 

In a moment, Barry was on his knees infront of Oliver, unbuttoning his pants. He took Oliver's cock out, pressing a kiss to the tip before licking a line along his shaft. 

Oliver bucked, looking down and tangling his hands in Barry's hair. 

Barry smirked, ducked his head and took Oliver whole, holding his thumb to his palm so he didn't gag. 

Oliver's stomach lurched at the sight of Barry's mouth around his cock, and regretted not telling Barry about this sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
